This invention relates to electrical transformers and, more particularly, to a universal winding arbor.
In the placement of windings about cores for the manufacture of a transformer, the many different manufacturers and models of transformers require different size core diameters about which the wire is wound. Heretofor when manufacturing a transformer for a given application, different size winding cores were thus made necessary by such different sizes of transformers on the market. Thus, individual shops found that when winding transformers from a variety of sources it must stock a large plurality of differently sized winding arbors to have the capability of servicing the many different lines of transformers. Not only does this requirement necessitate an extraordinary amount of storage area for the individual shop but the wear and tear on each individual arbor is enhanced by the increased amount of handling which it undergoes during the necessary changeovers from one size to another. In addition, as most shops found it too burdensome to carry all possible sizes of winding arbors, when a transformer had to be wound which required a size core not available, it was necessary to grind a larger steel rod down to the appropriate size, a costly and time-consuming operation.
It is therefore a principal object of the subject invention to provide a universal winding arbor adapted to be used with a plurality of specifically sized winding cores.
Another object of the subject invention is a universal winding arbor which is easily adaptable for use with the various sizes of manufacturer's winding cores.